Trouble With Love
by Pink Blossom Angel
Summary: Y-G-OI Kagome is Sango's best friend, when Kagome's family and friends move to Tokyo, will Inuyasha fall for Kagome like he did for Kikyou? I
1. Chapter 1

Trouble With Love- by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: This is a Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Kazuki Takahashi. Please R&R! Also this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks don't blame me!  
  
Chapter One- Wake Up Call  
  
-Inuyasha's Room-  
  
::RIng Ring::  
  
"What the..."  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mornin' Inuyasha!"  
  
"MIROKU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME FOR!"  
  
"I see that you weren't awake yet."  
  
"Duh! Your a smart one."  
  
"I'll take that as a complantment."  
  
"Whatever...so why the fuckin' wake up call?"  
  
"Well Sango called me earlier, and told me that her best friend is coming today, and that she wants us to meet her."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No, you see her best friend is moving here so I insisted we help her, and show her around."  
  
"With Sango or not?"  
  
"With. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Umm..." 'Do I need to do anything today? Nope!' "Sure."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No prob. By the way do you know what time is it?"  
  
"Umm... 7:30 AM. Why?"  
  
"Just to tell you something. NEVER CALL ME THIS EARLY!"  
  
"Fine. Just remember she is coming over at 12:00 PM."  
  
"Ok."  
  
::Click::  
  
-Miroku's Room-  
  
"That went better than I thought. Now to find what to wear."  
  
Miroku went to his closet, and took out a dark blue pair of baggy jeans, and a shirt that Inuyasha brought him for is birthday present, and it says' CAUTION: WATCH OUT FOR MY WONDERIN' HANDS!' Miroku changed quickly, and look at the time, it says: 7:45 AM.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Miroku, it's your mother. Open the door, and come down for breakfast."  
  
"Alright, hold on for one minute."  
  
"Ok, honey." Mrs. Kazzana walk back to the kitchen.  
  
Miroku picked up the phone, and called Kouga.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sup, Kouga?"  
  
"Nothin' much, Miroku."  
  
"Did Sango call you?"  
  
"Yeah, she told me that her best friend was moving over here."  
  
"Ok, just making sure."  
  
Just then Miroku here a girl's voice in the background, and it sounded familiar.  
  
"Kouga, do you have Ayame over at your house?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Wouldn't your parent get pissed?"  
  
"Nope, their on a fuckin' business trip, and the babysitter is on her fuckin' vactation trip. Also I'm stuck with the annoying brat."  
  
"Kouga! I heard that!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Shippou!"  
  
"I'm telling your mom that you cursed at me!"  
  
"Like I will care!"  
  
Miroku was still on the phone listening to their conversation.   
  
::Kouga's Room::  
  
Ayame picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Miroku."  
  
"Hi. Ayame."  
  
"I heard about Sango's friend."  
  
"Let me guess Kouga told you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How your relationship with Kouga?"  
  
"Fine, but his annoying cousin keep interupting us when we're kissing."  
  
"I see. Did it ever come to mind if you lock the door?"  
  
"Yeah, but he has the fuckin' key."  
  
"I know what you can do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Put a chair under the knob. It works when my parents are here, and I want to be alone with Sango. They keep opening the door, and it pisses me off so much."  
  
"Thanks, Miroku. I think we'll try it."  
  
"You owe me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Anyway... I'd better go. Bye, Miroku."  
  
"Bye Ayame, and tell Kouga I said bye to him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
::Click::  
  
Kouga, and Shippou were still having their 'conversation.'  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come here. I gotta tell you something that Miroku told me."  
  
Kouga and Ayame walked into his room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well he told me if we don't want to be interupted while we're kissing we can use a chair, and put it under the knob."  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea. Let's try it."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
-Inuyasha's Room-  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
'God who is it now?' "Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Inuyasha got out of bed, and open the door for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What you want?"  
  
"Mom said to come down for breakfast."  
  
"Ok." *Yawns*  
  
Inuyasha closed his door, and went to his closet.  
  
"What to wear?"  
  
Inuyasha took out a red independent shirt, a black dickies, and black dickies sweater. After he change, he went to the kitchen.  
  
-Kitchen-  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha your awake, and dressed."  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Well the chef is making scamble eggs with ham."  
  
"Ok."  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru? It's Shesuka."  
  
"Hi Shesuka! Did you miss me?"  
  
*Giggles* "Of course! I haven't seen you in like three days!"  
  
"Yeah, seventy two hours."  
  
"Anyways, how 'bout we go see League of Extoranary Gentlemen?"  
  
"Sure. 1:30?"  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
::Click::  
  
"So what are you guys doing at 1:30?"  
  
"Mom, do u have to ask these questions that doesn't concern you?"  
  
*Laughs* "Of course I do!"  
  
"Mom, I have to go at 12:00."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm gonna meet with Miroku, Sango, I think Kouga, and Ayame to meet Sango's friend."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the time, and it saids: 11:30 AM.  
  
'Oh shit I'd better go.' "Mom I need to go."  
  
Inuyasha got up, and rush to his car.  
  
-Inuyasha's Car-  
  
Inuyasha started up his car, and turned on his radio. It was playing 'Faint By: Linkin Park.'  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"What is it, Miroku?!"  
  
"I see your in your car."  
  
"Duh! Do I need to go to Sango's house?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm already there."  
  
"I know. I see your car."  
  
"Oh. Bye."  
  
::Click::  
  
Inuyasha stopped his car, and walked up to Sango's house.  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
"Oh welcome, Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Hiraikotsu, is Sango here?"  
  
"She in her room with Miroku, and Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Sango's friend"  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"No problem, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha walk up to Sango's room.  
  
-Sango's Room-  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe you haven't have a boyfriend yet!"  
  
"Well there is one guy, his name is Houjou, and he has like the biggest crush on me, but I only like him as a friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well Sango, and me has lots of friend that need a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, but I need to like him."  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh come on in!"  
  
Inuyasha opened the door.  
  
"Sup, Sango?"  
  
"Nothin' much, Inuyasha. By the way this is Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned around, and stared into his beautiful golden eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Hey."  
  
'Oh my god. He so hot!'   
  
"Anyways...Kouga, and Ayame are coming in five minutes."  
  
"Ok, Sango."  
  
"Oh, Sango I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mei Lin is goin' to move here too."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku in a confused face, Miroku just shugged.  
  
"Umm...Sango."  
  
"Yeah, Miroku?"  
  
"Who's Mei Lin?"  
  
"Oh! Did I forget to tell you guys?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"She's Kagome's cousin."  
  
"She's thirteen." Kagome added.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Sango, Kouga, and Ayame are here."  
  
"Thanks, mom"  
  
Kouga, Ayame walked into Sango's room.  
  
"Hi Sango!"  
  
Ayame ran up to Sango, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi Ayame!"  
  
Ayame released Sango.  
  
"Who this?"  
  
"Oh this is Kagome. Kagome this is Ayame, and Kouga."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"HI, so your Sango's friend."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kouga say something."  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sango interupted the boring conversation.  
  
"So...anybody want to go to Big Surf?"  
  
"Nah, let's go to my house instead."  
  
"It that ok with you guys?"  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
-Downstairs-  
  
"Mom! We're going to Inuyasha's house to swim."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Everybody walked outside.  
  
"Ok there are six people."  
  
"Seven." Kouga corrected.  
  
"Who the seventh person then?"  
  
"Shippou."  
  
"No way in seven hells is your cousin coming over to my house!"  
  
"Well I can't leave him here!"  
  
"So! It's my house, and no fuckin' brat is coming over to my house!"  
  
"Tell that to, Shippou! I don't even want him to be with us!"  
  
Kagome stared at amazment.   
  
'Wow. I never know Sango hang put with people who curse.'  
  
"Ok break it up." Sango interupted the conversation.  
  
"Sango, tell Kouga he is NOT bring HIM along."  
  
"I can tell why you don't want him to come, but Kouga need to take care of him."  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
Miroku started to say something.  
  
"Hey Ayame!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know the favor that you owe me?"  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"You can pay me back now."  
  
"By doing what?"  
  
"Tell Kouga not to bring Shippou."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't bring Shippou with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We need some alone time, and I don't want Shippou to be interupting us everytime we are alone."  
  
"Ok, Shippou your not coming."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Your too young."  
  
"No, I'm 8 years old!"  
  
"And we're 15 to 17 years old! Big difference."  
  
"Fine! I'll stay!"  
  
Shippou walk into Sango's house to play with Kohaku.  
  
"Yes that brat is gone!"  
  
"Ok we need to figure who's cars we're taking."  
  
"Mine of course." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And mine." Kouga said.  
  
"What about mine?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Your over at Sango's house 24/7." Kouga answered  
  
"Who's riding who's cars?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Wait let's bring 3 cars." Sango said.  
  
"Why Sango?" Inuyasha questioned  
  
"Well Miroku live the closest to me."  
  
"Fine we'll bring 3 cars."  
  
"Sango, and me ride in my car."  
  
"Fine, Miroku."  
  
"Ayame is riding with me."  
  
"Fine! I'll take Kagome."  
  
They all got into their cars.  
  
-Inuyasha's Car-  
  
"Fasten your seatbelt, Kagome. This is going to be a fast ride."  
  
"Ok..." 'He was so mean back there, I wondered what with the sudden mood change?'  
  
Inuyasha turned on his radio.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm just wondering..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nervermind."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Inuyasha made a quick turn.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Why did you make that turn?"  
  
"Cause were here."  
  
Kagome looked out the window, and she saw a mansion that almost look like a castle.  
  
"This is your house?"  
  
"Yeah, but it more like a masion than a house."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the car, and wait for the rest of the group.  
  
They saw two cars pull up Inuyasha's driveway.  
  
"What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Ayame wanted to stop, and buy some drinks."  
  
"And my car was running out of gas."  
  
"You and your stupid excuses."  
  
Inuyasha began to walk to his house, and the rest of the group fallowed.  
  
A/N: Hey hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to update as much as possible. My next chapter will probably be up on Aug. 9. If it doesn't post up by   
  
then you can send me at e-mail at xichaosxangelix@yahoo.com. Or you can IM me on my s/n, my s/n is xiChaosxangeLix. I might not be   
  
updating as much when school starts. Plus this is a Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh, but I can't choose if there should be dueling or not dueling. Review or  
  
E-mail me if you want dueling or not in this story. Please R&R!  
  
A/N: If you are wondering who the couples are in this story it is listed on the bottom of the page.  
  
Couples:  
  
1. Inuyasha/ Kagome  
  
2. Miroku/ Sango  
  
3. Kouga/ Ayame  
  
4. Sesshoumaru/ Shesuka (Isis)  
  
5. Naraku/ Kikyou  
  
6. Souta/ Hitomi (If you don't know her. She is in ep.89, when Souta has a crush on her.)  
  
7. Yugi/ Tea (Anzu)  
  
8. Joey (Jounochi)/ Mai  
  
9. Seto/ Serenity (Shizuka)  
  
10. Mokuba/ Rin  
  
11. Tristan/ Kugura  
  
12. Bakura/ BoA (Korean singer that going to be singing at Miyuki's night club.)  
  
13. Duke (Don't know japanese name)/ Miyuki (Night club owner, even though she is 13 years old, her family is very rich.)  
  
14. Marik/ Ayumi (Japanese singer that is also going to be singing at Miyuki's night club.)  
  
15. Hiten/ Yura  
  
16. Kohaku/ Kanna  
  
17. Hojou/ Eri (Is her hair the length up to her shoulders?)  
  
Single:  
  
1. Shippou  
  
2. Ms. Higurashi (Kiki)  
  
3. Kaede  
  
4. Grandpa (Koshi) (Should Kaede and Grandpa hook up? Review, IM or E-mail me if they should.)  
  
5. Manten  
  
6. Myouga  
  
7. Yuka  
  
8. Ayumi (Kagome's friend. Don't get them mixed up with the japanese singer!)  
  
9. Jaken  
  
Mei Lin: Kagome! Get off my comp!  
  
Kagome: No!!! I wanna write the next chapter!  
  
Mei Lin: You can't!  
  
Kagome: Yes I can!  
  
Kikyou: *Enters the room*  
  
Kikyou: Would you guys ever shut up?  
  
Kagome: Mei Lin, do you know what I'm thinking?  
  
Mei Lin: I think so.  
  
Kagome and Mei Lin: 1 2 3 GO!  
  
Kagome and Mei Lin: *Jumps on Kikyou and starts beating her to death*  
  
Mei Lin: Kagome we can't kill her, because she's already dead.  
  
Kagome: Your right, but we can knock her out, and hide her in the closet.  
  
Mei Lin: Yup!  
  
Kikyou: AAAHHH!!! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!  
  
Mei Lin: Since Kikyou is no longer here. Kagome would you do it?  
  
Kagome: Sure!  
  
Inuyasha: *Interupts Kagome speech*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, do you know where Kikyou is?  
  
Kagome and Mei Lin: Nope!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok.  
  
Kagome: Back to my speech. Hope you like it! Please R&R! And may Kikyou stay rested in the closest.   
  
Mei Lin: *Falls over her chair, and laughs*  
  
Inuyasha: *Has question marks all over his face*  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble With Love by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: This is a Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Kazuki Takahashi. Please R&R!   
  
Also this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks don't blame me!  
  
Chapter Two- Pool Party  
  
-Backyard-  
  
"Inuyasha, what about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He's with Shesuka."  
  
"Shesuka?"  
  
"Miroku, she's his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You have been to my house about 30 times, and you don't even know he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't have a bathing suit."  
  
"Well Sango has some in my house, cause last time she forgot hers, and we have to go shopping with her to buy one."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"My mom has it."  
  
"Well where's your mom?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha went inside the house.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Mrs. Inukai ran downstairs to see what Inuyasha need.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'd like you to meet Kagome. Kagome this is my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. What do you need?"  
  
"Kagome forgot to bring her bathing suit. Do you know where the one you brought for Sango?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go get it."  
  
Mrs. Inu went upstairs to grab Kagome a bathing suit.   
  
~*5 Minutes Later*~  
  
Mrs. Inukai rushed back downstairs.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome I found it!"  
  
Mrs. Inukai showed Kagome.   
  
'I thought it was going to be a one piece.'  
  
-3 Minutes Later-  
  
Kagome came out wearing a green bikini.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
Inuyasha just stood there staring at Kagome.  
  
'She looks so beautiful. What's up with me?! After me, and Kikyou broke up. I swear to myself that I wouldn't love anybody no more. After what she did to me'  
  
"Hello?" Kagome wave her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Just go change."  
  
Inuyasha walked upstairs. Kagome went to the backyard.  
  
-Backyard-  
  
"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's changing."  
  
"Ok. Jump in."  
  
"No."  
  
"Your already in the bikini."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...get in."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Common, Kagome."  
  
"No."  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, and push her into the pool.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Kagome got back to the surface, and saw Inuyasha with his red trunks. Inuyasha dive into the water.  
  
'Damn he has a nice body. What am I thinking? I'm not even his girlfriend, but he does have a nice body'  
  
"Inuyasha what took you so long?"  
  
"Shut up, Kouga."  
  
Kagome interupted the conversation before Inuyasha, and Kouga start fighting.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you have any CDs that we could play?"  
  
"Yeah, I think my mom has them."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome walk into the kitchen.  
  
-Kitchen-  
  
"Mrs. Inukai?"  
  
"Kagome, did you need something? Also you can call me Mimi"  
  
"Do you have any CDs that we play?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have one of the maids bring them to you."  
  
"Thanks, Mimi"  
  
"Your welcome. Kaede, can you come over here for a minute?"  
  
"Yes, madam?"  
  
"Do you know where the CDs are?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go get them for you."  
  
-3 Minutes Later-  
  
"Here you go, madam."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Here you go, Kagome."  
  
Mrs. Inukai gave Kagome the CD case.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-Backyard-  
  
"Back!"  
  
"Kagome, what took you so long?"  
  
"I just took 3 minutes, Sango."  
  
Kagome walk over to the CD player.  
  
"Hey Sango."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here, and help me choose a CD."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hmm...what about this one?"  
  
"Vanessa Carlton?"  
  
"Yeah, you know her songs."  
  
"Yeah, but Sango..."  
  
"No buts, beside I like her."  
  
::Ding Dong::  
  
"Myouga, who is it?"  
  
"Master Inuyasha, it is Hiten, Yura, and Manten."  
  
"Oh...them."  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, aren't you glad to see us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Anyways, your mom invited us."  
  
'Damn you, mom.' "Do you think I'd care?"  
  
-Back To Kagome and Sango-  
  
"Fine will play Vanessa Carlton."  
  
"And your gonna be singing the first song."  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fine, but you have to sing the next song."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Hey everybody!"  
  
"What?" Everybody said in unison including Inuyasha, and Hiten.  
  
"Kagome is going to perform a song!"  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"You aren't going to chicken out are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not a person to chicken out."  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Everybody said in unison.  
  
The music started playing.  
  
"By the way I'm singing 'Pretty Baby.' "  
  
-You light me and then I fall for you  
  
you lay me down and then I calll for you  
  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
as long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby  
  
and I know things can't last forever  
  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
  
so how's it you that makes me better  
  
pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the one to break the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
  
as long as you keep comin' round  
  
why can't you hold me and never let go  
  
when you touch me it's me that you own  
  
pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
  
would you break it apart again...oh pretty baby  
  
pretty baby don't you leave me  
  
I have been saving smiles for you  
  
pretty baby why can't you see  
  
you're the one I belong to  
  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
  
for you're the sun to break the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep soud  
  
as long as you keep comin' round  
  
pretty baby...why can't you see  
  
pretty baby...don't you leave me  
  
pretty baby...why can't you see  
  
pretty baby...don't you leave me-  
  
"GO KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" The crowd yelled.  
  
'Wow Kagome has a great voice.' Inuyasha throught.  
  
"Hey Sango, it's your turn! We had a deal remember?"  
  
'Damn I thought that she would forget too.' "Yeah, I remember!"  
  
Sango went up to the so-call stage.  
  
"YOU GO SANGO!!!"  
  
"I'm gonna be singing 'Rinse.' "  
  
-she'll do anything to sparkle in his eye  
  
ahe would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
  
she's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
she must rinse this all away  
  
she cna't hold him this way  
  
she must rinse this all away  
  
she can't love him this way  
  
how'd she be smoothed, how'd she's be saved if he could see  
  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free  
  
but everything happens for reasons that she will never understand  
  
'til she knows that the heart of a woman will never be found in the   
  
arms of a man  
  
she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
  
she'd been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
and if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
  
what could be worse than leaving something behind  
  
and as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
  
it's loneliness she finds...  
  
if only he was mine  
  
she'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
  
she would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
  
she been widhin' on the stars that shine so bright  
  
for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight  
  
she must rinse him  
  
she must rinse him  
  
she can't rinse him  
  
she can't rinse him  
  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
  
she can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
  
she must rinse this all away  
  
ahe can't hold him this way  
  
she must rinse this all away  
  
she can't love him this way-  
  
After Sango was done singing, Miroku ran towards Sango, and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Sango, you were so great up there!"  
  
"Thanks, Miroku." 'MIROKU THOSES DAMN HANDS OF YOURS!!!'  
  
*SMACK* *PUNCH* *KICK*  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha, didn't see you there."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...that...."  
  
"That?"  
  
"That...you...have...a...beautiful...voice." Inuyasha blushed as he said that.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha. That's so nice of you!"   
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug.  
  
"Umm...what was that for?"  
  
"Actually...I don't know why I did that. I think I just felt like it."  
  
-Back To Miroku and Sango-  
  
There was now a whole group of people around Sango and Miroku.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE DAMN HANDS OF YOURS!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sango dearest."  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME SANGO DEAREST!"  
  
"But Sango..."  
  
"DON'T BUT SANGO ME! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! MIROKU WE ARE THOUGH!"  
  
Sango march into the house leaving Miroku heart broken.  
  
"Damn Miroku, you really got her pissed this time."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Hiten. Just leave me alone."  
  
"Why don't you make me."  
  
"HITEN!"  
  
"Huh? What you want, Kouga?'  
  
"He asked you to leave him alone so why don't you leave."  
  
"Whatever.'  
  
Hiten with Yura, and Manten left leaving Miroku with Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  
  
"Are you ok, Miroku?" Ayame asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be alright, I guess."  
  
But now Miroku was breaking into tears.  
  
"Miroku, you are not ok!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so hard on him." Kagome respond.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Miroku, I'll go talk to Sango. If it makes you happy."  
  
Miroku just nodded.  
  
"Common, Ayame."  
  
"Right!"  
  
A/N: You like? Don't worry Miroku and Sango will make up next chapter! I only put 13 characters in both of my chapters, and I have 44 more characters  
  
to add! :( By the way the other characters will be coming soon! I don't own any of Vanessa Carlton's songs, but I own her CD! The next chapter  
  
will have new characters naming:  
  
1. Souta   
  
2. Duke (Yay! Finally a Yu-Gi-Oh character! Also he is Miyuki's boyfriend.)  
  
3. Rin (She so CUTE!)  
  
4. Ms. Higurashi (Kiki)  
  
5. Grandpa (Koshi) (His so-call magic scholls sucks like hell! No offense.)  
  
6. Kanna  
  
7. Miyuki (Me!)  
  
8. BoA (Korean singer. No I don't own her, but I love her songs! Even though I'm not korean or japanese. I'm chinese!)  
  
9. Ayumi (Japanese singer. Plus I don't own her, I also love her songs! Since Kagome already have a friend name Ayumi. I'm gonna use her  
  
nickname it's Ayu.)  
  
10. Hojou  
  
11. Eri  
  
12. Ayumi (Kagome's Friend!)  
  
13. Yuka  
  
Mei Lin: I'm getting tried. It already 3:16 AM.  
  
Kagome: Then get some sleep!  
  
Mei Lin: What if you hack on my comp when I'm sleeping?  
  
Kagome: Ugh...BoA, and Ayumi can look after it for you!  
  
Mei Lin: They need to get some sleep too. You know.  
  
Inuyasha: Would you shut the fuck up already! Some people are trying to get some sleep!  
  
Mei Lin: Well tell you 'girlfriend' not to go hack on my comp.  
  
Inuyasha: Girlfriend?! She just a shard detecter.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Wham*  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell was that for?!  
  
Kagome: So I'm just a shard detecter to you?  
  
Mei Lin: Hey guys break it up!  
  
Shippou: *Yawns* Kagome, what's going on?  
  
Kagome: Did we wake you up?  
  
Shippou: Kinda  
  
Kagome: Look what you done, Inuyasha! You made us wake up, Shippou!  
  
Sango and Miroku: *Walk into Miyuki's room*  
  
Miroku: What's going on?  
  
Mei Lin: Kagome was going to hack my comp when I go to sleep, and then Inuyasha interupted us, and now Kagome is yelling at Inuyasha for waking up Shippou.  
  
Sango and Miroku: Oh.  
  
Mei Lin: Hey Sango, will you do the honors?"  
  
Sango: Ok  
  
Sango: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and hope you guys will continue reading 'Trouble With Love.'   
  
Miroku: Hey Mei Lin, have you seen Kikyou? I haven't seen her all day!  
  
Mei Lin: No, I haven't.  
  
Kikyou: *Still in the closet*   
  
Kikyou: Somebody help!  
  
Miroku: Did you hear something?  
  
Mei Lin: Miroku, you must be hearing things.  
  
Miroku: Maybe  
  
Mei Lin: *Thinking* Good thing I locked the door *End of Thinking*  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble With Love by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: This is a Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Kazuki Takahashi. Please R&R! Also this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks don't blame me!  
  
Chapter Three- "Sango, I'm sorry."  
  
-In The House-  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"It's Ayame, and me."  
  
"Sango, what happened?"  
  
"MIROKU, TOUCHED MY ASS!"  
  
"But doesn't he always do that?" Ayame asked.  
  
"YES! BUT I HAD ENOUGH OF HIS ASS GRABING HANDS!"  
  
"You should really give me abother chance."  
  
"I already gave him many chances."  
  
"Sango, you should really look outside. Miroku is really heartbroken."  
  
"Fine, I'll look."  
  
Sango walked over to the window.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Miroku, calm down."  
  
"How can I? Sango gone just, because I touched her ass."   
  
*Cries*  
  
"Common Miroku, Kagome, and Ayame are talking to Sango right now."  
  
"What if she don't want to get back together?"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Huh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Stop thinkin' negative! Start thinkin' positive!"  
  
"How can I?! The love of my life is gone!"  
  
-Inside-  
  
"See how miserable he is."  
  
'Miroku...'  
  
"Sango? You there?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, Ayame."  
  
"Are you guys going to make up?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Common, Sango! Look at him!"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
'Is she dead?'  
  
"Earth to Sango."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Are you guys going to make up or not?"  
  
"I don't know, Ayame."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"Fine, I'll listen to what he has to say."  
  
Sango walked outside.  
  
-Outside-  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Hey guys come here." Kagome said. Giving them a 'you better come here' look.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I decided to listen to you."  
  
-Inside-  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"I can't see, Kouga! Bend down more!"  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha."  
  
"Ack! I'm gonna tip over!"  
  
"Watch out, Kagome!"  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Mrs. Inukai walked in the kitchen, and saw Kagome over Inuyasha, and Ayame over Kouga.  
  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Everybody said in unison.  
  
"Mom, don't scare us like that!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you scared me by how the girls were on top of you, and Kouga."  
  
-Outside-  
  
After Miroku told Sango the story, Sango looked at her watch.  
  
"Ok, I forgive you, right now I'm in a rush."  
  
Sango gave Miroku a quick kiss, and ran inside.  
  
"Umm...what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right...Kagome, we have to pick up your family."  
  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot!!!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"How many people are coming?"  
  
"11 people."  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Then you need more cars then, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everybody went outside to dicuss.  
  
"Ok, Mine is a Acura RSX. So that's means only three people can fit in that car, since I'm the driver I'll have to take up one space."  
  
"I'll go in Inuyasha's Acura."  
  
"Ok, Kagome. Miroku, you have a four sits in your car right?"  
  
"Yeah, but Sango is going to take up one seat. That's mean I only have three."  
  
"You guys made up?!"  
  
"Yeah we did, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome back to the subject!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"When their flight going to come?"  
  
"Umm...5:00 PM."  
  
"Ok, it's already 3:30 PM. Kouga you can have three seats avalible."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sango, when we get to your house go get your car."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok, we have to bring four cars, and then one of the car will have two extra space."  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that it?"  
  
"Umm...Let me call my mom."  
  
"Kagome, use my phone. It's free for long distance."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome dialed her mom's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How many people are coming?"  
  
"Umm...Mei Lin's boyfriend is coming, and Rin is coming."  
  
"She is?!"  
  
"Yes, isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, totally! I haven't seen for so long!"  
  
"Also your friends are going to stay for only a month, and then they have to leave. Well, we have to go catch the plane, bye honey."  
  
"Bye, mama."  
  
::Click::  
  
"Who's coming, Kagome?"  
  
"Mei Lins boyfriend, and Rin."  
  
"So there, actually 12 people all together."  
  
"That's right, Miroku."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
-Airport-  
  
"Where the hell are they, Kagome?!"  
  
"Be patient, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
'What is up with him in mood change!'  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Huh? Souta!"  
  
"Who this? Your boyfriend?"  
  
*Blushes* "What?! He just a firend!"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Mei Lin!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothin much!"  
  
"Where's your sister?"  
  
"Oh Rin?"  
  
"She's with your mom."  
  
"Hi! I'm Miroku."  
  
"Hi, Miroku."  
  
"Mei Lin!"  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Wow, you've changed."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, you got much taller."  
  
"Wow, I didn't even notice."  
  
*Laughs* "Anyways, this is Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I heard you gotten yourself a boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, his name is Duke. What about you?"  
  
"Mine's Miroku."  
  
"Oh. Hey Kagome! Gotten yourself a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I like being single. Thank you very much."  
  
*Laughs* "Sure you do."  
  
"KAG!!!" Yuka, Eri, adn Ayumi said in unison.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
'Oh it's Hojou.' "Hey Hojou!"  
  
"Have you heard about Me, and Eri?"  
  
"No...let me guess. You guys are together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Whew, at least I don't have to deal with him.'  
  
*Ahem*  
  
"Oh! Sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"You guys, this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Grandpa ran up to Kagome, and Sango."  
  
"Hi grandpa."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome, Sango, hows your health?"  
  
"Grandpa, were all doing fine!"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hi, mama."  
  
"When we get to our house, and unpack. Me, and you are going to shop for you, and me a car."  
  
"Cool! Where's Rin?"  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Hi Kagome."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha interupted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The gang walked outside.  
  
-Parking Lot-  
  
"Is that a RSX?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I wanna ride it!"  
  
"Ok, Mei Lin, and Duke are going to ride in Inuyasha's car."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, Eri?"  
  
"Hojou, Ayumi, Yuka, and me are going in Sango's car."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ayu, BoA, and Rin are going in my car."  
  
"Ok, Miroku. We need one more people in your car."  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Ok.Souta."  
  
"Inuyasha, my car is full."  
  
"Ok, Sango."  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, and Mr. Higurashi, you are going to Kouga's car."  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha."  
  
-Inuyasha's Car-  
  
"So...Mei Lin."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you going to stay with us, or go home with Duke?"  
  
"Well...I guess me, and Duke can have a long distance relationship."  
  
"You guys can visit each other during the weekend, cause Toyko is not far from here."  
  
"Yeah, but were in Kyoto, and I don't have a car! Duke only have a permit!."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Do you know anybody that can drive?"  
  
"Umm...Mai, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and I think that's it."  
  
"Thay can drive over here! It's only 50 miles, or maybe less."  
  
"True."  
  
"Inuyasha, when does school start?"  
  
"Umm...in a month."  
  
"Then, that means Eri, and the guys leave before school starts."  
  
"Duke."  
  
"Yeah, Mei Lin?"  
  
"When you do get your lisense, are you gonna drive over here to see me?"  
  
"Yup, I promise."  
  
"Your the best."  
  
Mei Lin gave a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, Mei Lin."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Kagome needs a boyfriend, and since you don't have a girlfriend. Maybe you should take her out."  
  
"Mei Lin!"  
  
*Laughs*  
  
"For a second there I thought you were going to break up with me."  
  
"I would never break up with you, Duke."  
  
"That's nice to hear."  
  
-Miroku's Car-  
  
"So, BoA who do you hang out with?"  
  
"Well, Me, Ayumi, and Mei Lin hang out with these guys."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Named Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Tea, Mai, Seto, Serenity, Duke, Shesuka, Bakura, Mokuba, and Rin."  
  
"Shesuka?!"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"She's Inuyasha brother's girlfriend. How do you know her?"  
  
"She's Marik older sister."  
  
"Anyways, isn't Rin too young to hang out with you guys?"  
  
"Rin's boyfriend, Mokuba is 10, and he's Seto's younger brother. Plus Mokuba is all he has left."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Don't be. Mokuba is the vice president of Kaiba Corp. So that's means their fuckin' rich."  
  
"Wow...so you don't hang out with Kagome?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't like who we hang out with. You seen how Duke dress."  
  
"Also she thinks they're in a gang." Ayu included.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So that's why Kagome doesn't let your friend come over." Souta said.  
  
"Are you guys going to stay here after the month is up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"By the way I like your shirt."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha got it for me."  
  
*Laughs*  
  
"How many rooms do your house got?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well by the number of people you have here, you guys gotta have lots of rooms."  
  
"We all get a room to our selves, but Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka has to share a room, Duke, and Hojou is staying with Souta. So we'll have 10 rooms total."  
  
"Wow."  
  
  
  
"Your house is probably bigger than ours."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"By the tell of your Mustang."  
  
"Oh, the car."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you guys have jobs?" 'Nice question Miroku, they just moved here so how could they possibly have jobs.'  
  
"Yeah, Me, and Ayu are singers if you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh yeah! BoA, didn't you sing 'Every Heart?' And Ayu, you sanged 'Dearest?' "  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow. I'm in a car with singers. Can I have you autographs?"  
  
"Sure, but were trying to live a normal life."  
  
"I won't tell anybody."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Anyways, what car do you guys want?"  
  
"Well I was think about a Benz converible."  
  
"I was thinking of Poche." Ayu said.  
  
"All nice cars. Do you Mei Lin want?"  
  
"She wants a supra."  
  
"Cool. Hey were here."  
  
"Finally."  
  
A/N: How you like it? Good? Bad? My next chapter is going to be in Sango, and Kouga's car. Since I didn't feel like writing right now, cause it's   
  
already 12:50 AM! I know I shouldn't continue to stay up, and write fanfic, since school is going to start soon for me :( I will try to write the next  
  
chapter a.s.a.p. You can IM me on my s/n it is xiChaosxangeLix if you feel like it, you don't have to, but I would love hearing from you. This chapter  
  
was kinda confusing like how Miyuki, and the rest of her friends know Shesuka. It will be all answer in the next chapter. The computer I'm using  
  
got no internet, cause i did something to it. My bad :( I hate myself by doing it too. So that's means I have to do it at my dad friend's house that  
  
we go to every single fucking weekend :P Also that means that I will be on ONLY during the weekend. Sorry! The next chapter will have new  
  
people in it. Look at the bottom of this note to find the next chapter characters.  
  
1. Kikyou (Die you fucking bitch!)  
  
2. Naraku ( Die you damn bastard!)  
  
3. Kanna   
  
4. Kagura  
  
5. Marik  
  
6. Yura  
  
7. Mr. Ishitar (Ryoukai)  
  
Mei Lin: Kagome! Inuyasha! Shut the hell up!!! I can't type with you guys arguing all the time!  
  
Kagome: Hey, how did you get on?! Inuyasha, you were my distraction weren't you?!  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Sango: Kagome calm down *thinking* Miroku! You, and your damn hands. *End of Thinking*  
  
*Smack* *Slap* *Punch* *Kick*  
  
Kagome: Sango, you should take your advice.  
  
Shippou: Kagome! I can't sleep!  
  
Kagome: Aw...poor, Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha: Keh!  
  
BoA and Ayu: *Walk into Mei Lin's room*  
  
BoA: Can you guys be quiet?! I have a music video to shoot tomorrow, and you guys aren't helping!  
  
Ayu: So do I!  
  
Naraku *Walks in*  
  
Naraku: Oh Kikyou! Where are you?  
  
Kikyou: *Still in the closet*  
  
Kikyou: Naraku! Help me!  
  
Mei Lin: Why do you need Kikyou?  
  
Naraku: I don't know.  
  
Mei Lin; -.-'   
  
Miroku: *Still unconsious*  
  
Sango: You are sad.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha move away from the keyboard.  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Mei Lin: Oh no my keyboard protector is unconsious!  
  
Mei Lin: Damn you Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Hahaha! I am the victor!  
  
Mei Lin: *Tackles Kagome*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Damn it! He's unconsious!  
  
Mei Lin: Can you hold Kagome down?  
  
BoA: Sure!  
  
Mei Lin: Ayu, wanna do it?  
  
Ayu: Sure. Please R&R! Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause this isn't Mei Lin's best chapter, since Mei Lin had problems thinking what to write.  
  
Mei Lin: Ack! Ayu don't say that!  
  
Ayu: Oh well.  
  
Mei Lin: I never gonna ask you to do it anymore.  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble With Love by: Cherry Blossom Angel  
  
A/N: This is a Inuyasha x Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi & Kazuki Takahashi. Please R&R! Also this is my first fanfic, so if it sucks don't blame me!  
  
Chapter Four- Time to Unpack!  
  
-Kouga's Car-  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, what city did you guys use to live?"  
  
"We use to live in Kyoto."  
  
"Wow, is it far from Tokyo?" Ayame asked.  
  
"It about 50 miles away."  
  
"Our plane was from China."  
  
"Why was it from China?"  
  
"Well we were visiting our friends, and we already sold the house. So they said that we could stay there, until we leave to Toyko."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"So, Rin, how old are you?"  
  
"10."  
  
"Are, you going to be staying here after the month is up?"  
  
"Probably, but once you think of it. Leaving all your friends isn't that great."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys can still call each other."  
  
"Or they can visit every weekend."  
  
"How, they don't even have a car." Ayame respond.  
  
"Mei Lin is friends with Mokuba's brother, and Seto would do anything for Mokuba."  
  
"Who's Mokuba?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"Wow, at a young age."  
  
"I'm not young."  
  
"So does Seto know how to drive?"  
  
"Yeah. I even hang out with Mei Lin, and friends."  
  
"Who is the oldest friend?"  
  
"Umm...probably Shesuka, she's 17."  
  
"Does Shesuka have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I think his name is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You know Inuyasha?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"That his brother."  
  
"Cool."  
  
-Sango's Car-  
  
"So Eri, how long have you, and Hojou been dating?"  
  
"Umm...couple of weeks."  
  
"Ayumi, Yuka, haven't you found a boyfriend yet?"  
  
"No, but I heard that a guy like Ayumi."  
  
"There probably lying."  
  
"So what have you, and Kagome been doing when we're on the plane?"  
  
"Umm...we went swimming at Inuyasha's house, and I got in a argument with Miroku, but we made up."  
  
"Inuyasha is like a skater isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but he really nice, once you seen his good side."  
  
"Oh, I wonder when do we get to see his good side?"  
  
"You might not, because you rarely see it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Were here!"  
  
-Kagome's House-  
  
"BoA, Ayu, wanna see our rooms?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Duke, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, but can you help me with your stuff?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Everybody grab your own boxes!"  
  
Mei Lin, and her friends went into the house.  
  
"Kagome, do you need any help?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Here I'll take those, and you take this."  
  
"Are you sure? Those are heavy."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
-Mei Lin's Room-  
  
"Wow, this is much bigger than my old room."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey after this wanna go buy cars?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"What about you, Duke?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Damn, I want to get a car, but I'm too young to drive it."  
  
"Don't worry. Yugi, Tea, and Bakura can't drive yet either."  
  
"But still."  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Come in, Kagome."  
  
"You want to come with us to buy cars?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Duke?"  
  
"Yeah, Mei Lin?"  
  
"When you get your car, can you teach me how do drive a stick stiff?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No prob."  
  
"For my job, I'm gonna be a owner of a club."  
  
"But what about the name?"  
  
"Umm...I'm thinking of 'Fuel.' "  
  
"Or Club Fuel."  
  
"Yeah. The age limit is gonna be 12- 17."  
  
"What about Rin?"  
  
"Umm...she's a special guest, plus she my cousin."  
  
"True."  
  
"HEY MEI LIN, DUKE, COMMON!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, for giving us a ride."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm using Miroku's car, since my car is only fit for four."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-Inuyasha's Car-  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, do you know if Miroku have any CDs that we could listen to?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Hmm...hey, let listen to BoA."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"What about 'Every Heart?' "  
  
"Sure."  
  
-iskutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
dare ni omoi tsuaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai negai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni obieteita  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
bokutashi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
tsuyoko tsuyoko naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteriru  
  
donna egao ne deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereryou  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasururaka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi was ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osnanai kioku no kata wo shiru  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
bokutashi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
tsuyoko tsuyoko naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteriru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi was ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku-  
  
"Kagome, put in another CD."  
  
"He got Linkin Park."  
  
"That's mine. That bastard didn't return it to me for awhile."  
  
"Should I pop it in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go to track 8."  
  
"What's track 8?"  
  
"Figure.09"  
  
"Oh."  
  
-nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
  
and the pain attached to them  
  
sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
  
it's like nothing I can do  
  
will distract me when  
  
I think of how I show myself in the back again  
  
'cause from the infinite words I could say/ I  
  
put all the pain you gave to me on display/ but didn't realize/ instead of setting it free/ I  
  
took what I hate and made it apart of me  
  
[it never goes away]  
  
hearing you name/ the memories  
  
come back again  
  
I remember when it started happening  
  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
  
the thoughts slowly fround words  
  
attached to them  
  
and I knew as the escaped away I was  
  
commiting myself to them/ and every day I  
  
regret saying those things/ 'cause now  
  
Isee/ that I  
  
took what I hated and made it part of me  
  
[it never goes away]  
  
and now  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be right here  
  
you've become a part of me  
  
you'll always be in my fear  
  
I can't seperate myself from what I've done  
  
I've given up a part of me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
get away from  
  
me  
  
gimme my space back/ you gotta just  
  
go  
  
everthing comes down to memories of  
  
you  
  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
  
know  
  
I've let you go  
  
get away from me  
  
I've let myself become you  
  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
  
thoughts of you  
  
giving up a part of me   
  
I've let myself become you-  
  
"Inuyasha, Duke, I didn't know you guys have a great singing voice."  
  
"Now it's us girls to sing!"  
  
Kagome turned it to track track 6. 'Easier to Run.'  
  
-it's easier to run  
  
replaceing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easier to go  
  
than face all this pain here alll alone  
  
something has been taken  
  
from deep inside of me  
  
a secret I've kept locked away  
  
no one can ever see  
  
wounds so deeo they never show  
  
they never go ways  
  
like moving pictures in my head  
  
for years and years they've played  
  
if I could change I would  
  
take back the pain I would  
  
retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
if I could  
  
stand up and take the blame I would  
  
if I could take all the shame to the grave I  
  
would  
  
sometimes I remeber  
  
the darkness of my past  
  
bring back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
sometimes I thimk of letting go  
  
and never looking back  
  
and never moving forward so  
  
there would never be a past  
  
just washing it aside  
  
all of the helpessness inside  
  
pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
is so much simpler than change  
  
it's easiler to run  
  
replacing this pain with something numb  
  
it's so much easiler to go  
  
than face all this pain all alone-  
  
"You guys, are better than us."  
  
"No were not. We all have our weakesses. Your weakess is probably singing."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Hey, were here."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, BoA, Ayu, Mei Lib, and Duke got out of the car and walk into the office.  
  
-Office-  
  
"Hello! Welcome. Pease do come in, and have a seat!."  
  
"Hi my name is Kagome."  
  
"Hello Kagome, mine is Kosue, and who might I ask are your name."  
  
"My name is Mei Lin, this is Duke, Inuyasha, BoA, and Ayu."  
  
"Nice to meet you all."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure."  
  
"So who is looking for a car?"  
  
"Duke, Ayu, and me."  
  
"Ok, so three cars total."  
  
"Well actually my mom isn't here, and she wanted a car too."  
  
"Ok, so four cars."  
  
"Can I request a car?"  
  
"Sure, Ayu. What car do you want?"  
  
"A poche."  
  
"Great chose in cars, if I say so myself."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What about you, Kagome?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know yet."  
  
"I'll get back to you then. How 'bout you Duke?"  
  
"A spider esclipes."  
  
"Nice. Kagome, figure out what you want?"  
  
"A mustang converible."  
  
"Also a nice car. BoA, do you want to get a car?"  
  
"I'm too young."  
  
"Oh, I see. Anyways, what car does your mom like? Big? Or little?"  
  
"Big."  
  
"Ok, I was thinking for your mom to have a Mercedes Benz."  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"By the way, Duke what color do you want your esclipes to be?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"You, Ayu?"  
  
"Dark blue."  
  
"What about you, Kagome?"  
  
"Umm...red."  
  
"Ok."  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You tell me?"  
  
"Kagura is going to buy her a car, and I'm going to help her pick."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Kanna? I gotta take care of her."  
  
"No, I mean't Kikyou."  
  
"Oh, she wanted me to get her a car."  
  
"Keh."  
  
'Is that Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend?'  
  
"She gonna be begging you to buy her all these crap.'  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm not!"  
  
"Whatever, Kikyou. You told me to buy all these shit that aren't needed."  
  
"I was just using you to buy me things."  
  
"You fucking bitch!"  
  
"I'm gonna press charges on you!"  
  
"Whatever, you got nothing to prove it."  
  
"Yeah, but I got witnesses, right here. Also I thought you were going to come here today since it is your 16th birthday, so I came prepared."  
  
"Prepared with what?"  
  
Inuyasha showed her a tape recorder, and pushed play.  
  
-Whatever, Kikyou. You told me to buy all these shit that aren't needed.  
  
-I was just using you to buy me things.  
  
"Now I'm gonna give this to Kouga's parents, and as you know they are my lawyers. They're also the best in Toyko."  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"Enough!"  
  
Everybody looked at Kosue.  
  
"Duke, Kagome, and Ayu. Your cars are coming right now, so you can wait outside."  
  
"How much?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
"The total?"  
  
"No just Duke's."  
  
"35,000."  
  
"I'll pay with a check."  
  
Mei Lin filled out a check, and gave it to Kosue.  
  
"That was your birthday present."  
  
"Thanks, Babe."  
  
"Kosue."  
  
"Yes, Ayu?"  
  
"How much for mine?"  
  
"Are you guys paying seperate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For Ayu's it is 26,000. Kagome's is 195,000."  
  
"Holy shit! Can you afford that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you guys rich or something?"  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I'm not, but Mei Lin use to sing at clubs, then she got offer to be a singer, BoA is a actual singer, and so is Ayu."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, you actually have friends."  
  
"Shut up, Kikyou!"  
  
"Aw, did I made Inuyasha mad?"  
  
"I don't need you anymore! I already have a girlfriend that is way better than you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Inuyasha said a name in ramdom.  
  
"Kagome." 'Fuck why did I say that?'  
  
"If she is then kiss her."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and kissed her.  
  
'Her lips are so soft.'  
  
'Oh my god! He kissed me! Maybe he can be my boyfriend.'  
  
"You actually kissed her! I thought you were kidding!"  
  
Just then Kagura walked in.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, Kagura."  
  
"I got my car, and it's waiting outside."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I HAD to put Kikyou in or it wouldn't be fun. Plus Naraku :( I also don't own Linkin Park, but I wished. Their my favorite band! I only own their CD. Oh well. Next chapter Kagome and Inuyasha finally become a couple. FINALLY! *Yawns* I'm tried. If you are thinking that I stayed up all night again, I did, and I'm so tried, since I woke up at 7:30 AM, Just to watch Yu-Gi-Oh, and Megaman NT Warrior. Yesterday I couldn't fall alsleep until 2:30. So I only got like 5 hours of sleep which is not good. New Characters are coming in the next chapter! Look at the bottom of the page to see.  
  
1. Hitomi (If you don't know her. She is in ep. 89, when Souta has a crush on her.)  
  
2. Yugi (Yuugi)  
  
3. Tea (Anzu)  
  
4. Joey (Jounouchi)  
  
5. Serenity (Shizuka)  
  
6. Marik (He's gonna visit his sister, and Ayu. In this story Marik and Ayu are together.)  
  
7. Mokuba (He's visiting Rin! How SWEET!)  
  
8. Tristan (Honda) (He follows Joey where ever he goes!)  
  
9. Bakura (Bakura and BoA ae together in this story.)   
  
Mei Lin: Yay! Yugi, and the gang are coming to see us in the next chapter!  
  
Kagome: Get off the comp already!  
  
Mei Lin: Never!  
  
Yugi and the gang: *Walks in*  
  
Duke: I finally get a car!  
  
Yugi: *Sees Kagome on top of Mei Lin*  
  
Yugi: What are they doing?  
  
Sango: Don't worry about them.  
  
Miroku: I'm consious!  
  
Sango: Not for long, if you don't get your dirty hands off my ass!  
  
Miroku: Yes, Ma'am  
  
Sango: That's better.  
  
Naraku and Inuyasha: *Having a staring contest*  
  
Kikyou: Help somebody! I know sombody can hear me! Help!  
  
Joey: Great! Now I hear voices!  
  
Tea: Do you have a hearing problem or something?  
  
Joey: I don't know! I hear a girls voice, I thinks it Kikyou, but she not here!  
  
Kagome and Mei Lin: *Stops fighting each other*  
  
Kagome: *wispearing* Did they found out where Kikyou is?  
  
Mei Lin: *wispearing* I don't know.  
  
Kagome: *wispearing* Let's distract them.  
  
Mei Lin: *wispearing* Ok *end wispearing*  
  
Kagome: Mei Lin! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!  
  
Mei Lin: STOP PULLING MINE!  
  
Everybody: *turns there attention toward Kagome, and Miyuki*  
  
Mei Lin: DUKE, WILL YOU PLEASE DO THE HONORS?  
  
Duke: While Mei Lin is fighting with Kagome, I was wondering do you know where Kikyou?  
  
Mei Lin: NOT THAT!  
  
Duke: Sorry, Anyways...did you enjoyed it? If you did. Please review. If you didn't. Go to hell! J/K!!! If I did Mei Lin will kill me. Hope to see you next chapter, and people who didn't like this chapter, you can also review. Bye!  
  
~*Cherry Blossom Angel*~ 


End file.
